Ultimate Beginning Pt.2
"Ultimate Beginning Pt.2" is the second episode and second part of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Returns. Synopis: Ben and Kevin go and follow Sunny to Anodyne to try and rescue Gwen before she gets her powers drained forever. Plot: Sunny is floatng through space, carrying Gwen in her hands. She lands on her home world Anodyne and looks around for something and runs into a large structure. She threw Gwen onto a chair and she woke up and yelled at Sunny. The chair locked her up with magic proof cuffs and Sunny yelled at her back. Back on Earth, Ben and Kevin were drinking smoothies. Just then Kevin threw his smoothie on the ground and reminded Ben that Gwen was captured and taken to Anodyne by Sunny. Ben stopped drinking his smoothie and dialed up Jetray. "What about me?" asked Kevin. Ben snickered and turned into Jetray and told Kevin to find something and then he flew into the air and disappeared. Kevin thought a while and then sighed and sat down. Jetray made it to Anodyne fast and turned back as soon as he landed. He saw a bright pink flash coming from a structure and he crept towards it. He saw Gwen's mana being sucked into a cylinder type object and Sunny was laughing sinisterly. Ben ran into the building and yelled at Sunny to stop. She threw a mana disk at him but missed. Ben ran out of the structure and bumped into her outside oddly. He stepped back a few feet and Sunny began talking to him. Ben dialed up Heatblast and turned into him. Heatblast immidately jumped at Sunny and he threw her down. She blasted him off her and into the air. Heatblast then created a fire wall around her and she laughed. She blew all the fire down with her hand and then trapped Heatblast in a mana cage. Heatblast broke out and flew into the air on a stone hoverboard. Sunny tried to attack him but greatly missed. She got very frustrated and threw a large mana disk at him. He flew higher into the air and Sunny broke his hoverboard. Heatblast then turned into Rath and he growled his name. He smashed into the air and pounched at Sunny. He threw her against a wall and she was knocked out. Rath then ran into the structure and broke Gwen free from the energy drainer and chair. Gwen's eyes glowed pink and she thre Rath into the air. She then smiled at him and started talking crazy. Rath turned into Ben and he got up and walked over to Ben. He shook her around and she blasted him into a wall. Ben then stood up again and shook her once again an she was back to normal and weak. Ben (as Jetray) re-entered Earth and he landed on the ground and put Gwen down and turned back. Kevin got up from the table and tried to lie about how he was going to get to Anodyne. The three all laughed and walked away from Mr. Smoothy's. Characters: *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson Villains: *Sunny *Gwen Tennyson (briefly at end) Aliens Used: *Jetray (x2) *Heatblast *Rath Trivia: *Heatblast, Jetray, and Rath all made their re-appearenes in this episode. *Anodyne is revealed in this episode. *It is unknown why Kevin didn't use the Rustbucket III and it is unknown what happened to the ship. Category:Episodes